maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Duelmaster3000/Chapter 10 - Strength of Fear
I think MAA Chapter 10 is gonna be the greatest chapter ever! I'm assembling my guesses to make a hypothetic blurb about the chapter: Mission 1 - The Odds Against It All * Story - MODOK is back, and he is now commanding a massive jailbreak upon New York. Meanwhile, the Worthy actions are shifting into overdrive. Will S.H.I.E.L.D. be able to handle the whole nuisance? * Location: Ryker's Island * Team-Up: Hawkeye * Enemies: Escapees/Circle of 8 * Mini-Boss: Skadi * Boss: MODOK * HB: Rescue, Fixer (team-up) vs. Blizzard, Crimson Dynamo and Titanium Man Mission 2 - Unlikely Ambitions * Story - Villains of all sort are seeking the next hammerfall in the Savage Lands. To make matters worse, the Ultimate Ultron opens fire at the lands. What is he up to? * Location: Hauk'ka Settlement * Team-Up: War Machine * Enemies: Iso-Saurs/Circle of 8 * Mini-Boss: Kraven, Absorbing Man * Boss: Ultimate Ultron * HB: Angel, Domino, Juggernaut (team-up) vs. Mr. Sinister Mission 3 - Family Showdown * Story: The Maggia factions of Count Nefaria and Kingpin are waging a dreaded civil war. The showdown is plunging Little Italy into a chaos tide. * Location: Little Italy * Team-Up: Beast * Enemies: The Maggia * Mini-Bosses: Doctor Octopus, Mysterio * Boss: Count Nefaria * HB: Ultimate Spider-Man, Superior Spider-Man (team-ups), Spider-Man Noir vs. Jack O' Lantern, Boomerang, Hammerhead and Madame Masque Mission 4 - Strafe of Fear * Story - The new hammerfall lands on Wakanda! Now the next Worthy appears as Mandarin seeks to conquer the Wakandan capital at all costs. * Location: Wakanda * Team-Up: Angela * Enemies: White Gorillas/Circle of 8 * Mini-Boss: Greitoth, Breaker of Wills (Thundra) * Boss: Mandarin * HB: Hank Pym, Black Panther vs. Flag-Smasher, Man-Ape, Savin Mission 5 - Sudden Death * Story - Old villains of Asgard are trying to set London on fire with help from the Circle of 8. Are the Asgardians able to seal that threat with many demonic beings around? * Location: Westminster * Team-Up: Heimdall * Enemies: Circle of 8/Draugr Warriors * Mini-Boss: Wrecking Crew * Boss: Hela * Epic Boss: Surtur, Ymir * HB: Dr. Strange and Doctor Voodoo vs. Baron Mordo, Blackheart and Dormammu Premium - Extraterrestrial Tech * Story - Maximus the Mad sets up a scientific base in Alcatraz. With the connivance of the Black Order, though, things will be even more difficult. Enter Deathlok. * Location: Alcatraz * Team-Up: Deathlok * Enemies: Test Subjects (Iota/Theta) * Mini-Boss: Black Dwarf, Supergiant * Boss: Maximus the Mad * Epic Boss: Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Nebula, Ronan * HB: Sunfire vs. Iceman E-ISOs * Angel: Benevolent Iso-8 - Herald of Heavens: Chance to preemptively counter and prevent an attack against an ally. This applies Divine Inspiration and Epiphany to all other allies * Iceman: Frigid Iso-8 - Internal Freezing: All actions that apply Chilled also apply Frigid * Sunfire: Holocaustic Iso-8 - Holocaust: Recharge grants "Hono de!" ("Flame On!") * Domino: Collapsing Iso-8 - Ceiling Down: Hold Up applies Collapsing Infrastructure if used as a Quick Action * Juggernaut: Ruthless Iso-8 - Ruthless: Unstoppable has a chance to apply Breakthrough instead of Momentum * Mr. Sinister: Psionic Iso-8 - Psionic Circuits: Immune to Stun, Exhaustion, Psychic and Fear effects * Black Panther: Vigorous Iso-8 - Panther's Might: Suppresses most effects that remove and/or prevent buffs if Panther Stance is active * Hank Pym: Opportunist Iso-8 - Opportunist * Doctor Strange: Intuitive Iso-8 - Aegis of Agamotto: Doctor Strange has a chance to have any ally avoid a single-target Magic attack. This requires and consumes Power of the Principalties * Doctor Voodoo: Consecrated Iso-8 - Aegis of the Houngan: Magic Warding now grants immunity to Damage over Time effects * Shanna: Survival Iso-8 - Survival Training* * Ka-Zar: Preemptive Iso-8 - Savage Land Prowler: Preemptively counters defensive actions applying Depower* * Thundra: Rampart Iso-8 - Loyal Amazoness: Chance to protect an ally from an enemy's single-target attack. Chance to protect scales as the attacked ally's health decreases** * Black Knight: Pentecostal Iso-8 - Hallowed Shroud: Magic Warding now grants immunity to Damage over Time effects** * Daimon Hellstrom: Masochistic Iso-8 - Dreaded Gift: Takes increasingly less damage and deals increasingly more damage if afflicted with Burning and Dark Void** A-ISOs * Phoenix: Linkage Iso-8 - Energy Link: Mind Link now grants "Lesser Recovery" (restores 20% stamina)*** * Rogue: Resourcing Iso-8 - Energy Resources: Absorb Class now grants Buildup if Rogue is In the Fray*** * Hawkeye: Pinpointing Iso-8 - Pinpoint Weakness: Pinpoint Target applies Disadvantage * Beast: Empiric Iso-8 - The Talisman (Stephen King book): War and Peace and At the Mountain of Madness now apply Depower * Magneto: Bolstered Iso-8 - Magnetic Dynamo: Heavy Metal cooldown is reset when Magneto pre-counters a Magnetized enemy*** * Beta Ray Bill: Zapping Iso-8 - Divine Storm: Stormbreaker gains Ethereal Strike and applies 3 stacks of Crackle*** * Fandral: Dauntless Iso-8 - Fencing Master: En Garde! becomes a Quick Action, but its cooldown is extended by 1 round*** * Kitty Pryde: Devious Iso-8 - Devious Shadow: Sneak Atttack does not remove Kitty Pryde's Phased status*** * War Machine: Energic Iso-8 - Focus Energy Interface: Blade Punch and Plasma Blade gain Guaranteed Hit and True Strike * Quicksilver: Grappling Iso-8 - Grappling Speed: Blinding Punches grant 2 stacks of Quickness*** * Angela: Warlike Iso-8 - Death Slash: Blood Angel gains Brutal Strike and Near Fatal * Heimdall: Alarming Iso-8 - Lead the Rush: Gjallarhorn grants Breakthrough and becomes a Quick Action once per battle * Mockingbird: Cunning Iso-8 - Critical Accuracy: Critical Intel applies True Strike to all attacks while active*** Notes (*) Rewards for Spec Ops (**) ISOs unlocked together with the alts at Missions 10, 11, and 12 (***) Rewards at PVPs Category:Blog posts